


Yes! I Should! (Bonus fic)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why shouldn't Al have a pet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes! I Should! (Bonus fic)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship   
> **Author’s Notes:** This is about 4 years after Hogwarts   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“I think I want a dog,” Albus Severus Potter stated one afternoon. He was sitting in the living room of the loft he shared with his boyfriend of four years.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sighed from his seat next to the brunet. “Remember what I told you last time you said that?”

Albus frowned. “That I couldn't.”

Scorpius smiled sweetly. “And why is that, love?”

Albus's frown deepened, “Cause my cat ran away.”

“And?”

“And the fish died of starvation.”

“And?” Scorpius asked, amused at his boyfriend's total lack of care taking skills.

“And I lost the frog,” Albus paused. “And my sister took the owl so it wouldn't have to suffer...”

“Right, so do you really think you should have a dog?”

The brunet pouted for a long moment, thinking. Suddenly he grinned. “Yes! I should!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “I'm not taking care of it for you.”

Albus's smile dropped from his face. “You're no fun,” he pouted again.

Scorpius could only smile and lean in to give the other Gryffindor a kiss.


End file.
